The present invention relates to spanners, and particularly to a spanner head orientation positioning device, wherein the orientation of the spanner can be adjusted easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art spanner is illustrated. It is illustrated that a buckle is installed between a handle and a spanner head of the spanner. One protruding end surface of the handle is formed with one teeth portion and one smooth portion. Another end of the buckle with respect to the protruding end surface of the handle is formed with a Y shape coupling portion. The buckle is slidable along the protruding end so as to adjust the orientation and position of the spanner head.
In above mentioned structure, the adjustment is affected by the teeth width of the spanner head, and thus the positioning operation is affected. That is, the user must adjust the position to match the engagement of the teeth. As a consequence the orientation of the spanner head is affected and possibly it is not a desired value. Thereby, the orientation of the spanner head is confined by the teeth portion.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a spanner head orientation positioning device comprises a spanner head, a handle, and a buckle. One end of the spanner head has a convex pivotal end. The pivotal end has an axial hole; one outer end of the pivotal end has an inclined cambered surface. The buckle is installed between the spanner head and the handle and is a block. One end of the buckle with respect to the spanner head is formed with a concave cambered surface. The cambered surface has a configuration corresponding to the inclined cambered surface of the handle. Thereby, by above components, the buckle slides between two sides of the concave cambered surface, and thus an orientation of the handle is adjustable.